Nerds vs. Populars
It's a new day on Wawanakwa. The campers are split into two new teams. First each team must perform a task which the other would excel at, next they must insult each other, then they are paired up and each pair must get each other as filthy as possible during a dance, and after that they must create something for the host to judge. But one camper steals another's project for her own, and one of the BFFFL's is eliminated. Plot The day started off with Chris' early wake up call. None of the campers were pleased with this, as they didn't even have time to fix their hair or change their clothes. Beth and Ezekiel, however, were very awake. They laughed a little at the other contestants, but Heather insulted them, then threw mud at Beth. The farm girl knocked Heather to the ground. Geoff tried to calm them down, but they wouldn't listen, starting a big fight. Chris didn't take to it. Owen came to break the fight up, with everyone being surprised at the large teen's quick return. Chris explained Owen had joined the show as an intern, then ordered the campers to take a shower and go to the stage used for the previous day's challenge. When all of the contestants were present on stage, Chris announced to have wanted a mud fight, as he needed to find out if the teams he had planned would work. He assumed they wouldn't, so he went with his first choice of teams. The contestants were divided into two teams: those who are popular, and those who aren't. Chris used this to begin a three-part challenge. He also got into a bit of trouble with the popular team's banner. *'Cool Kids Club '- Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Geoff, Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent, and Tyler. *'Freaks and Geeks' - Beth, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Katie, Noah, and Sadie. First was a face off between bottle rockets for the Pops and fashion for the Nerds, so both teams got a challenge more suitable for the opposite team. Both teams doubted the other would do well in the challenge. Chris provided the teams everything that was needed, and the contestants went to start building bottle rockets (the populars) or to figure out the popular look (the nerds). The nerds were trying to figure out who to send down the runway, while Ezekiel was trying to figure out what a curling iron was. He also accidentally suggested that Eva could walk down the runway, which angered the fitness buff. Izzy tried to calm her down, explaining that girls merely needed less clothes to be more popular. Beth and Cody believed they could help put together the look, but others weren't as optimistic, until Gwen reminded all of them that they all had a common goal - to beat Heather. The populars had more trouble with their bottle rockets. When Courtney asked the team about their experience with them, only Trent was sure that he could make one at that moment. But as he was about to build the three rockets needed, Chris popped in to tell them they couldn't use the same member to construct more than one rocket. This angered Heather and Courtney, and the latter wanted to find another builder. Leshawna claimed to have made some with her siblings. She didn't exactly want to help either the queen bee or the CIT, but got talked into it. Next, Courtney interrogated Geoff about bottle rockets, believing he had constructed some at his parties. The conversation quickly turned bad when the party animal mentioned Harold visiting his parties, which angered Courtney to the point where she pounced on him in anger and had to be dragged off of him. After regaining her composure, the CIT got back to searching for the final builder. DJ was chosen as he said to have built a bottle rocket, even though it blew up in his face. Finally all three of them started on their rockets. The nerds had decided to send one guy and two girls down the runway. Although Duncan thought it easier to send three girls, Beth figured Chris would deduct points for that. The idea of sending Duncan was quickly turned down because of his appearance, but Katie had thought about dressing Noah in popular clothes because of his suitable attitude. Eva had declined from modelling before, and she advised not to use Sadie, either. Gwen also didn't want to go, which left Katie, Izzy and Beth. Katie's knowledge of clothes made her one of the choices. When Izzy was searching Duncan for jellybeans, he yelled her name as an accidental nomination. The idea was approved by everyone, except for Izzy herself. It took some persuasion for her to agree. As soon as she did, she really embraced the idea. Quite a lot of time had passed before the contestants were on the stage. The Populars went first with their bottle rockets.Trent's rocket went straight up in the air, until hitting a bird and falling back to the ground, getting a point from Chris. Leshawna's rocket didn't even get close to it, jerking sideways, almost hitting Chris and actually hitting Owen. Her rocket got nothing. The worst was definitely DJ, whose rocket blew up in his face, completely failing to impress. Chris gave them a grand total of one point. The first dressed-up nerd sent down the runway was Noah. He pulled off the look and attitude rather well according to Chris. The next was Katie. She looked completely different from her usual self, and was slier than usual, as well. The host couldn't believe it was indeed Katie who had walked down the runway, gossiped, and then left as if she was a real popular girl. Although he said that both of the entries so far had done great, he wanted to see Izzy. The crazy girl had also undergone a huge change, walking gracefully down the stage, blew a kiss, and exited. Chris' mouth had fallen open looking at Izzy, and he said that the nerds had without a doubt won the first round. *'Pops' - Trent (passed), Leshawna, DJ. *'Nerds' - Noah, Katie, Izzy. (All passed.) Second was an Insult-Off, in which they had to make their opponent lose it or win in Chris Maclean's eyes. Both of the opponents would insult each other until one attacked the other, started swearing profusely, or an insult was let loose that was too good not to win. Noah liked the idea of insulting the popular kids, but was let down when he heard Chris would be choosing the opponents instead. The bookworm then remembered that Eva could cause an instant loss because of the first rule, and tried to hide the fitness buff behind himself. Eva tried to push Noah out of the way, until he pointed out the flaw, at which point she tried to hide better. Chris then picked the pairs going against each other. The first one was Harold and Heather. The queen bee immediately claimed it to be easy. The second pair was to be Sadie and Lindsay, two girls who wouldn't dream of insulting each other. Cody was picked against Bridgette, and he felt bad to try and insult a girl. The fourth pair was going to be very interesting, as the strange couple of Duncan and Courtney was chosen. Both of them looked very confident. The final pair the host pitted against each other was Gwen and Trent, both of whom looked horrified. They then went to encourage their teammates to win their matches, in hopes of not having to insult each other. Trent got some moral support from the choices on his team, but Gwen wasn't feeling so sure of the insulting capability of hers. The first in the ring were Heather and Harold. The queen bee launched a good insult at the beginning, to which the geek replied with a rather flimsy one. Heather laughed at the insult, asking if 'that's all?'. Harold then smirked and stated this was the question he asked himself when he saw her chest in TDI. His opponent was instantly furious, letting loose some pathetic attempts, before being silenced by Chris, who had tears in his eyes from laughing along with everyone else, and announced Harold the winner because of the terrific insult he unleashed. The next match, Lindsay versus Sadie, didn't start off promising, as neither could insult the other. Instead, they started hugging in the middle of the round. Heather tried insulting the pale BFFFL, in hopes of getting Lindsay to do the same. The queen bee insulted Katie in the process, at what point Sadie got furious and charged at Heather. Chris counted it as a point towards the Populars. Cody wasn't into insulting Bridgette, her opponent for the third round. The surfer didn't want to degrade the geek, either, but hoped it wouldn't hurt much. She unleashed some good insults, while Cody's were feeble. Chris got rather bored and declared Bridgette the winner, obviously. The fourth match opponents, Duncan and Courtney, gave the best show, both degrading each other very eagerly. Everyone believed it to end in a tie, which it did, after Chris said so when the couple forgot insulting completely and started fervently making out, instead. With the logic that the last match - Gwen and Trent - could also only end in a tie, the host decided to give the victory to the Pops. *'Round 1' - Harold v. Heather. Winner: Harold. *'Round 2' - Sadie v. Lindsay. Winner: Lindsay. *'Round 3' - Cody v. Bridgette. Winner: Bridgette. *'Round 4' - Duncan v. Courtney. Winner: Both. *'Round 5' - Gwen v. Trent. Winner: None, Pop Kids won on Round 4, sort of. The last challenge to decide which team gets immunity was going to be Wawanakwa Prom Night. Most of the girls (and Geoff) were really excited, until Chris announced the catch - that this was supposed to be the worst case prom scenario. As Owen and Chef demonstrated, the contestants would be wearing pure white while dancing with someone from the other team. The whole point of the challenge was to make sure your partner was going to have messier clothes than you, but you had to dirty their clothes by "accident". Geoff was still excited, until realizing he and Bridgette couldn't dance together, but he decided to take advantage of the decorations and throw a party after the challenge. Chris did put Geoff in the challenge, just with Gwen, claiming to have thoughtful motives this time. Gwen didn't really want to at first, but Geoff convinced her to got to "prom" with him. The next pair was to be Trent and Eva, but the fitness buff quickly refused once she remembered the dress she'd need to wear for the dance. She would've gotten away with it, too, if Katie and Sadie wouldn't have convinced her otherwise by threatening to vote her off if their team lost. Chris then paired the Sadie with Tyler, causing the BFFFLs to squee and Lindsay to complain about her boyfriend being paired with anyone. The fourth couple consisted of Beth and Justin. The farm girl thanked Chris and started squeeing herself. But the host considered the last pair to be the best, putting together Bridgette and Ezekiel. The prairie boy instantly grew nervous, as he didn't know how to dance. Chris sent all of the contestants to their dressing rooms to get the ten prom dates ready. Ezekiel wasn't doing any better there, with everyone trying to encourage him just making him more nervous. Beth was happy about getting to dance with Justin, as were Sadie and Katie about the former's "date" with Tyler. Eva didn't want to put on her dress, until Katie told her so. Most of the team was in the back, discussing ways to ruin the Populars' clothes. Ezekiel still wanted to learn how to dance, so the BFFFLs helped him, with not a very pleasing result. When Owen called for them to come, Harold wanted to take a group photo of the prom-goers to remember the fake prom. Meanwhile, the Populars were trying to fix themselves up in time. Bridgette had agreed to some make-up, a decision she now really regretted. The people not going to "prom" were thinking of humiliation strategies, while Geoff couldn't care less about the competition part of the challenge, and was still very excited. In fact, he was the first gone when Chef demanded their presence on the dance floor. Arriving, the Pops noticed that the Nerds weren't there yet. After a while, their opposing team did arrive, the five prom-goers being escorted by the rest of their team. When all were present, Chris started the challenge. At once, Eva pulled Trent on the dance floor, spinning and jerking him around, keeping this up for the whole song and the next one, too. Geoff and Gwen started a friendly dance, whilst still trying to mess each other up. Ezekiel was enchanted by Bridgette, but still managed to pull off some good messy techniques. Tyler and Sadie were both determined to take advantage of each situation, even using their own slip-ups as excuses to ruin the other more. One of the biggest "accidents" at the beggining of the "prom" was when Justin "tipped" the punch bowl over, then ripped off his own shirt when Beth "jerked" the punch cup in her hand onto it. In the end, the popular kids won, but that wasn't the complete end of the day. *'Couple 1' - Ezekiel v. Bridgette. Winner: Bridgette. (Pops) *'Couple 2' - Gwen v. Geoff. Winner: Geoff. (Pops) *'Couple 3' - Eva v. Trent. Winner: Eva. (Nerds) *'Couple 4' - Beth v. Justin. Winner: Beth. (Nerds) *'Couple 5' - Sadie v. Tyler. Winner: Tyler. (Pops) The final challenge of the day was shop class. The winning team could have won a coupon to a very fancy fashion store, and the losing team could have won immunity. This also marked the start of Heather and Ezekiel, but not in a good way, as she stole his project to win. *'Winning Shop Students' - Noah, (bookends) Trent and Gwen (motorcycle engine), Justin (bust of Chris), Cody (robot alarm clock), Courtney (wallet), Izzy (time bomb), Leshawna (Swiss army knife), Harold (ring), Bridgette (birdhouse), Duncan (letter opener), and Heather (necklace). *'Losing Shop Students' - Lindsay (ashtray?), Tyler (chair), Eva (doorstop), Ezekiel (nothing), Katie and Sadie (shoeshine kit), Geoff (table), and Beth (pencil holder). The voting ceremony ended the exciting day, and Sadie was voted off, due to failing the challenges so royally. Katie was comforted as her BFFFL was sent away. Despite the sad ceremony, everyone was invited back into the prom room to have one big dance and party, hosted by an eager Geoff. Votes *'Cody: '''Sadie *'Noah: Sadie *'Harold: '''Katie *'Beth: 'Sadie *'Izzy: 'Sadie *'Duncan: 'Ezekiel *'Ezekiel: 'Eva *'Gwen: 'Eva *'Katie: 'Eva *'Sadie: 'Eva *'Eva: 'Sadie ... *Sadie: 5 *Eva: 4 *Katie: 1 *Ezekiel: 1 Quotes *'Noah: You hear that, popular girls of the world? Without smart people, you wouldn't have your cell phones or your sleek cars! You think the jock you made out with underneath the bleachers came up with that stuff? *'Chris': That's going to provoke a lot of angry e-mails. Leshawna: And a couple of angry fe''males! *'Chris': One of you is not getting a marshmallow. One of you is going to be walking the Dock of Shame. One of you is going to be boarding the Boat of Loooooooooooosers, and one of you is never coming back! Ever! '''Lindsay': (counting on her fingers) That means four of them have been voted off? No way! * Owen: Man, did you see Courtney and Duncan going at it? Like chocolate sauce on steak, those two are! * Eva: Okay, so we lost. And I had to wear a dress... Bridgette: ... I was looking like a complete wreck at the end... Gwen: ... my boyfriend puked on himself while he danced with another woman... Geoff: ... and my pants even caught on fire... Beth: I was tho nervous, I thought I was gonna throw up... Tyler: ... and I look like a baby's bib after it spat up... Justin: *sighs while he wipes off his arms* Ezekiel: ... my heart was racing, I was sure it was going to explode when she danced with me... Trent: ... the most dizzy, nauseating experience of my life... Sadie: ... I was covered head to toe in sugary goodness and Katie wasn't there... *suddenly looks very happy* ... and it was the coolest, most awesome... Trent: *smiling* ... wildest roller coaster of a night... Ezekiel: ... I think it was the best day of my life! Justin: *grins and gives two thumbs up* Tyler: Man, did I have a lot of fun! Beth: ... and it's tho hard to believe the good times are over... Geoff: I cannot wait until tonight to revive that party... Gwen: And this time, I'll have Trent with me to dance with... Bridgette: My God, I cannot wait for my prom! Eva: ... the most fun I have had in years! *lets out a loud cheer* * Cody: He wants me to degrade a girl? A hot girl? A hot girl with a great personality? Why not ask Michelangelo to stomp on a painting? Or Bach to smash a piano? This looks bad for me. * Izzy: I still don't understand why they didn't want to try my suggestion of smearing honey on their opponents and releasing a beehive in the cafeteria. Maybe they thought it was too cliché, done too many times. Trivia *This is the first challenge to divide the teams by high school clique. And yes, these chapters were written a year before Big Brother would make a season that places its contestants into high school cliques! *Think of the name "Cool Kids' Club". Then replace all the C's with K's, and then look at the first initials. Leshawna, being African-American, had every right to be offended by the result. *Chris placed Tyler and DJ in the Cool Kids Club because "jocks are popular", yet he placed Eva in the Freaks and Geeks despite she's not only also a jock, but more skilled than Tyler and fiercer than DJ. *Harold's ring is based off of the One Ring from the Lord of the Rings, even using some of the same words that Gandalf and Frodo use while revealing the Ring for what it really is. *This marks the beginning of Owen interning on the show. *This is the last episode of TDC that The Kobold Necromancer published in four parts. **If you don't count the first episode that could be seperated into two parts (Returning Talents - Part 1 and Returning Talents - Part 2), this is the only full episode that is published in four parts. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDC Episodes